


Those Fingers In My Hair

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean loves running his fingers through Elijah's hair.</p><p>Echoes here of Sinatra singing 'Witchcraft'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Fingers In My Hair

Sean lay, naked, on his side, head braced against one hand while the fingers of his other hand combed lazily through Elijah’s hair. He moved slowly – idly – watching in fascination as the dark, silken locks drifted away from his fingers.

“You having fun?” a beloved voice murmured.

“I am!”

“I take it you approve of the longer hair.”

Sean shrugged. “You’ve never had a look I didn’t approve.” He bent, and for a moment his lips pressed against Elijah’s bare shoulder then brushed gently back and forth against the smooth skin, blissfully savoring every moment – every touch. “I even liked the shorn look and the pseudo Mohawk.”

“Pseudo!” Elijah protested. “You fucker! That Mohawk was definitely not pseudo.”

Sean snorted, but made no other comment. Elijah’s eyes rolled upward as if trying to see Sean’s fingers as they carded through his locks. “You appear to be enjoying that.”

“Redundant, Elwood, but since you need to hear it again – I am.”

Elijah wriggled a bit closer, pressing his side against Sean’s body. “Should make you stop,” he muttered. “Dissing my ‘Hawk’ that way.”

“You won’t make me stop.”

“Why not?”

“Because you like it too.”

“I indulge you, Astin. That’s all it is and don’t you ever fucking forget it.”

“I provide a service,” Sean told him, bending to kiss his shoulder again, having to scrunch a bit more to reach his goal since Elijah had nestled closer.

“Which is…?”

“I soothe you. I calm your excitable spirit.”

Elijah’s bark of a laugh made Sean blush. “Excuse me, but which one of us has the excitable spirit?” he asked, still giggling.

“OK, OK,” Sean muttered. “Maybe I’m the one who’s soothed by it.” His fingers hesitated for a moment, then stopped. “And – maybe you are indulging me.”

“Knock it off,” Elijah muttered with gruff affection. He grasped Sean’s wrist and moved it back and forth, clearly indicating that Sean should continue his ministrations. “Be at peace, my son.”

Sean laughed softly and his fingers moved to once again comb through Elijah’s hair.

“Those fingers in my hair…,” Elijah crooned suddenly. “That sly... ermmm… that sly…,” he sang, stammering as he tried to remember the words. “Damn! Can’t remember!”

“That sly ‘come hither’ stare…,” Sean finished, singing smoothly. “That strips my conscience bare – it’s witchcraft.”

“That’s it!” Elijah said, grinning. “Count on you to know the lyrics to a song this old.”

Sean ignored the gibe about his age. “This,” he said, bending to kiss Elijah’s lips, “is a fucking great song! For its day? It was hot as hell! Sinatra sang this!”

Elijah slid his tongue slowly across Sean’s lower lip. “You don’t…” he whispered, his seeking tongue reaching to touch Sean’s in a sensuous, wet caress and then slowly – teasingly - withdrawing… “… say.”

The fingers in Elijah’s hair suddenly clenched as Sean sucked in a sharp breath. He recaptured Elijah’s mouth with hungry urgency, feeling a swell of hot desire flood his body. Lost in sensation, his mind seemed to dart from thought to thought, each one a bright and blinding flash. Yet none of these images could pull him from the lure of the swollen lips that trembled against his own.

Seductively, his tongue mated with his lover’s, sliding between Elijah’s parted lips in a sweet advance that drew moans from deep within his throat. Feeding, Sean thought. I’m feeding on his very essence - his soul.

His fingers, still twined in Elijah’s hair, felt heat which seemed to pour from Elijah’s scalp. His whole body had turned to flame. His arms twined around Sean’s neck, dragging him even closer, deepening their kiss until their mouths were crushed together in aching, mindless bliss. He’s the flame, Sean thought. And I’m drawn to that flame like a moth. God, I’m helpless before that fire.

He rolled, capturing Elijah’s body beneath his own, feeling stabs of even more intense desire as the thick hardness of his erection slid against Elijah’s aroused flesh. “Oh god,” Sean moaned, half-whimpering. He thought briefly of the lube which rested in the drawer next to where they lay, and then quickly pushed the idea aside. This he thought as he rocked against Elijah’s body, delirious with need. I want this!

He did not yearn for the feeling of possession which entering Elijah’s body always brought to him. He longed, instead, to lose himself in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, molded against each other from knees to lips. He longed for the kind of intimacy that only existed when two bodies came together naked and unashamed, each taking from and giving to the other in equal measure.

Both hands were now clenched in Elijah’s hair. He heard Elijah’s voice gasping his name and felt his body arching to meet Sean’s next thrust. For a timeless few moments they moved together in total harmony – then Elijah cried out, clutching Sean close, his body stiffening in release. Sean bit his lip against the force of his need, trying to make it last just a moment longer, then he surrendered, his cries merging with those of his lover as he came.

For a long time the ragged gasps of their breathing was the only sound. Sean slowly unclenched his fingers, feeling fearful that he may have hurt Elijah. “Did I pull your hair?” he asked, still snuggled close against his body.

Elijah stretched a bit. His foot moved lazily up and down the back of Sean’s calf. “A little maybe,” he murmured. “Felt good. Felt hot. Like that song.”

Sean moved slowly off of Elijah’s body, stretching out next to him on his side, his fingers reaching to caress the warm bare skin of his chest. “Don’t want to hurt you even if it is hot.” He shrugged and dipped his head to kiss Elijah’s right nipple.

“What are the rest of the words?” Elijah asked in a sleepy voice.

“Don’t remember,” Sean lied, drawing a sheet over them both.

He did remember of course. The song spoke of a need in him so deep – so intense – that there was no defense for it. No way to resist the heat of that flame. And yet, as his fingers returned to Elijah’s hair, stroking softly.. he knew that even though that flame could and might consume him – he would not resist it even if he could. Common sense had no place here. He knew he would return again and again to that flame - be burned alive by that flame... gladly, joyfully burned alive. "Witchcraft," he whispered.

“I like your fingers in my hair,” Elijah sighed, drifting off.

“Me too,” Sean murmured. And with his fingers still curling through Elijah’s pitch-dark locks, he slid into sleep.


End file.
